


Cease to See

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Character Study, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Porn, Secrets, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What we are familiar with, we cease to see." - Anais Nin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cease to See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vickykun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vickykun).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Перестаем замечать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457266) by [Umi_no_Iruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka)



* * *

 

They're never going to talk about this.

That's what Stiles thinks, even as they stumble in and Scott presses him to the door, eyes a molten gold, because Scott doesn't have to hide himself, with Stiles. Doesn't have to hide anything.

But they'll hide this from each other, pretend that it never happened, and Stiles kisses Scott in spite of knowing that,  _because_ of knowing that, because their friendship will be the same.

They're drunk, and they're heartbroken - Scott, because he lost Allison, and Stiles, because he never had Lydia - and this is okay, this has got to be okay, because they're the only ones they have.

It's quick and dirty, Scott's dick hot in Stiles's hand with Scott gasping into Stiles's shoulder. Scott shoots first, his grip faltering around Stiles's cock, and Stiles ribs him about premature ejaculation until Scott shoves him harder against the door and kisses him, slick and filthy and wet, kisses him through Stiles's orgasm, as well.

They're never going to talk about this.

Stiles hasn't been in love with Scott for years, which is why he can even do this, now, without falling apart afterward; he has Lydia to thank for that, for saving him, even now, even though she isn't here. Unrequited love is sort of what Stiles does. At least he doesn't have to do it with his best friend, anymore. That would suck.

As they stagger to the bed, working off each others' shirts, slipping drunk, clumsy, curious hands over each other's chests and abs, Stiles's breath doesn't stutter more than it should, and his mouth parts easily for Scott's tongue, no hesitation about it, no fear of getting hurt. Scott, hard once again, straddles Stiles and brings them both off via ragged humping that rubs their dicks together until they come - and then they kiss some more, and hump some more, and finally fall asleep, covered in drying spunk.

It'll be sticky, the next morning, and gross, but Stiles doesn't give a damn. He feels full, for a while, feels warm, with Scott in his arms, his best friend and his brother, nothing less, nothing more. His shelter in a storm, clichéd as that sounds. Body familiar through years of tussling and ragging on each other, but sleek and taut with new muscle, beautiful in a way Stiles can appreciate, objectively, aesthetically, without getting bent out of shape about it. Without making more of this than it actually is.

They're never going to talk about this.

And that's okay.

 

* * *

 

**fin.**


End file.
